Alone
by RedIvy
Summary: Ryoma and Tezuka have to stay at Ryoma' house.
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring rain, and Ryoma had just finished running his 60 laps. Tezuka was with him, to make sure he actually did them. The reason Ryoma had to run laps was because of earlier.

_The freshmen were all picking up the balls after practice, (Ryoma included). Horio was trying to get a ball out of the hole in the fence. _

"_Hey guys! It's not coming out. The balls too big! It's stuck in there!" Horio yelled. _

"_That's what she said." Ryoma said, as the other freshmen fell over laughing. The older students shook their heads at the laughing freshmen._

"_Ten laps." a cold voice said. The freshmen all went silent. Horio, who was on the other side, had not heard Tezuka say anything._

"_Guys, it really won't come out. Get it, guys, it's not coming!" he screamed, laughing hysterically, rolling all over the floor. Tezuka's eyebrows twitched. The freshmen looked at Tezuka fearfully. Suddenly, Ryoma started to snicker. Tezuka's calculating eyes landed on him. _

"_20." Ryoma stopped, and looked at him, and smirked. Tezuka's eyes slanted. Suddenly Ryoma busted into laughter, greater than Horio's. The other freshmen watched, horrified. _

"_30 laps."_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_40."_

"_BAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_50."_

"_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_60."_

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING! HURRY UP AND CLEAN UP THE DAMN BALLS!" yelled Coach Ryuzaki. _

That's how Ryoma and Tezuka had to stay after, so Ryoma could run his laps. It started drizzling, but now it was raining cats and dogs. Actually it was more like horses and cows…..Anyway, they both walked, it was fast walking, but still walking. Everyone else was running towards shelter.

"It looks like a pretty bad storm Buchou." Ryoma said, as lightening flashed.

"Yes, it does." Tezuka said, as he put his hand up, trying to block the rain off of his glasses. He finally gave up seeing as they were already wet and blurry.

"Buchou, you can stay at my house until it's over." Ryoma offered. Tezuka frowned.

"Would your parents mind?" he asked.

"Not really. They're not even here." Ryoma said happily.

"….I can't go then. You need to get your parents permission." Tezuka said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand. If I let you go home now, you might get run over….since you can't see a thing." Ryoma said, smugly.

"Echizen, I'm perfectly fine." Tezuka said, as he looked straight.

"Oh, so you know you have dog crap on your shoe, right?" Ryoma asked, smirking.

"….Yes." Tezuka replied.

"Interesting. Cause you don't. Or do you?"

"Echizen…" Tezuka growled.

"So you're coming over?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"….Yes."

* * *

Tell me if you like it so far or not….don't worry, I shall take your criticism if you have some for me :)


	2. Chapter 2

They had walked all the way to Ryoma's house in silence after that. As they entered Tezuka took off his shoes, since this was what was traditionally done, but he noticed Ryoma was still wearing his wet sneakers, all the way up the stairs. He shook his head, as he followed Ryoma down the hall. As Ryoma opened his door, he said,

"Sorry, Buchou, it's kind of messy." and then, opened the door all they way. He walked in, and Tezuka followed with a little hesitation. Ryoma's room, was interesting. The room walls white, but there were tennis posters all over them. Looking closer, Tezuka realized the posters weren't even of tennis players. They were of different types of racquets. Of course, Echizen didn't really idolize anyone, Tezuka thought. Ryoma sat on his bed, and Tezuka followed the suit. Ryoma's bed was full sized, and it was dark blue. There was some shirts on it, but Ryoma threw them on the floor. That's when Tezuka looked down. It wasn't really bad. There were just maybe a few t-shirts on the floor. Tezuka notices purple boxers, with gold dollar signs….he blinked…and turned to look at what Ryoma was doing. He had gotten up, and that's when Tezuka noticed there was a TV, in front of the bed.

"Do you want to play a game?" Ryoma asked, opening up the dresser that TV was on, and revealed a wii console, PS2, and PS3 consoles. Tezuka shook his head, he really wasn't one for games.

"Wanna watch TV?" Ryoma asked.

"….Sure." Tezuka didn't really, he just didn't want to go through a bunch of stuff to do. Ryoma sat on his bed, next to Tezuka, and looked around, then, he clambered up to the top of the bed, and grabbed his remote control. As he turned the TV on, he scooted over, and patted the place next to him. Tezuka blinked. But he didn't want to be rude, after all he was the guest, so he moved up the bed, and sat down, his back bracing on the bed's headboard. Ryoma made himself comfortable, as he stretched out on his bed, head on his pillow. He flipped threw some channels. As he flipped through, Tezuka realized all of Ryoma's channels were in English. Not that Tezuka didn't understand, just that it was interesting to him. Ryoma finally found a channel he liked, it was a tennis match. Just wondering what else was showing, he went up one more channel, and found his favorite TV show. Friends!

"Hey Buchou, do you like this show?" Ryoma asked, turning his head to look at Tezuka, who nodded. Tezuka remembered that this Grandfather watches it at this exact time, everyday. After a few minutes, TV and lights started to flicker, then everything powered off.

"Oh, this is fantastic." Ryoma muttered. He was getting off the bed, but his legs bumped into Tezuka's.

"Ah…sorry Buchou." Ryoma said, as he used his hands, to feel Tezuka's legs, then jump over them.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find lights or something." Ryoma said, and with that he left. Tezuka was happy he left, because when Ryoma was touching his legs, he felt his entire body heat up. He wasn't sure why, but it would be embarrassing if Echizen saw him like that. As Tezuka sat on the bed, in the dark, he felt something jump on the bed. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then something fuzzy touched his foot. It started walking up to him. Tezuka wasn't sure what it was. He slowly moved his hand to his pocket, and got his cell phone out. As he opened it, and the light went on the fuzzy thing, he realized it was only Ryoma's cat. He remembered when the cat had escaped in school. It crawled on his leg, up to his shirt. Suddenly, Tezuka heard a crash downstairs. He held the cat, and got up. He felt his way through with his feet. As he walked down the stairs, he notice a candle in the living room part.

"Echizen?" he called, as he walked into the living room.

"In here." a voice replied, and when Tezuka followed it, he found he was in the kitchen. Ryoma was on the kitchen counter, opening the highest cupboard. He had another candle by his feet on the counter.

"Good news buchou, I found a bunch of candles. But only one flash light…Ah! You found Karupin!" Ryoma said, and almost fell of the counter, but luckily Tezuka used the hand that wasn't holding the cat, to steady him.

"Thanks." Ryoma said, sheepishly, as he returned to looking through the cupboard. Tezuka set the cat down, and Karupin walked towards the little bed he has in the kitchen.

"Buchou, could you hold this?" Ryoma asked, as he passed a box down towards Tezuka. Tezuka took it, and inspected the box. He was surprised to find it contained hot coca mix.

"Oh! The flashlight! I left it on the living room table! Sorry to bother you buchou, but…." Ryoma asked, looking down at him. Tezuka nodded, and set the hot cocoa box on the counter. As Tezuka left, Ryoma, squinted, trying to find the graham crackers. He figured that buchou was just as hungry as he was, and this was Ryoma's favorite snack. Where did his mom put them? Ryoma sighed, and decided to check in the bottom cabinets. He started to jump down, but then he realized that he'd knock over the candle, and he tripped over the hot coca box, and started to fall, face-first on the hard floor. Ryoma closed his eyes, and braced for the hard impact. A few seconds passed, and Ryoma with his eyes closed, realized he hadn't hit the floor….maybe mom got a new carpeting and I didn't notice, he thought. Ryoma opened his eyes, and found his face in his buchous's chest. He scrambled up, but because their legs were entwined, he only managed to sit on his buchou's stomach, with his legs on either side.

"…Uhh…thanks buchou.." Ryoma said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"No problem…" Tezuka said. As Ryoma looked at him, he realized that Buchou looked a little red.

"Buchou, are you sick or something?" he asked. This just made Tezuka's face redder. Ryoma squinted at him, then felt Tezuka's forehead with the back of his hand. Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Echizen…you comfortable?" he asked. Ryoma cocked his head to the side, then realized what Tezuka meant. He got up, then offered Tezuka a hand, who took it.

"Sorry, Buchou." he said, turning red himself. Tezuka frowned as he felt Ryoma getting up, so without thinking, he pulled him down, by his arms, so Ryoma was laying on top of him, again. Ryoma's face showed plain shock. Ryoma blinked, and started turning red himself. Tezuka's hands touch his hair, when suddenly Tezuka realized what he was doing. He quickly dropped his hands to his side.

"I'm sorry Ryoma. I…I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry." Tezuka said, thinking, I blew it, why couldn't I just control it, idiot. When Ryoma didn't get up, Tezuka thought it was because he was immobilized by the shock. But when he felt a hand touch his face he looked at him. Ryoma had on his signature smirk. He sat on top of Tezuka, again, like how he was before. Tezuka's face was full of bewilderment.

"…What?" was all he was able to say.

"Ne, Buchou, I like you." Ryoma said, as one hand stroked Tezuka's face, and another discreetly opened the bottom cupboard.

"..I…I like you too." Tezuka said, as he leaned his head more into Ryoma's hand.

"Good." Ryoma said, as the other hand found what it was looking for.

"Buchou…?" Ryoma asked, as he took his hand off Tezuka's face.

"Hmm?" Tezuka asked, wanting Ryoma's hand on his cheek again.

"I'm hungry." Ryoma said, as he got out chocolate syrup.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It was just supposed to be sort of fluffy :)


End file.
